


Seducing a Hero 101 (the Great Fairt x Link)

by ATrulyDepravedBubble



Series: Link x Everyone in the Legend of Zelda Series (except Zelda) [3]
Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, F/M, Sexual References, Unrequited Love, Yandere, castle town - Freeform, idk - Freeform, swords are not dicks, the Great Fairy wants Link's Mastersword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATrulyDepravedBubble/pseuds/ATrulyDepravedBubble
Summary: The Great Fairy wants Link. She needs him. She lusts for him. She wants a piece of that Master Sword he conceals under his tights, and for him to show her how rough a hero like him can truly be.





	Seducing a Hero 101 (the Great Fairt x Link)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a sequel to my last one, so you might need to read that. Or not. Either way, I hope you enjoy.

No one noticed the death of Navi. No one knew of her untimely demise, all believing her imposter was the real Navi. Link went along his adventure, not noticing that any change had happened, oblivious to the true fate of his annoying friend.

A content smile formed on the Great Fairy's lips as she thought about her precious, precious Link. At first, the Great Fairy thought of Link as nothing more than a young child in need of help, but as he grew and changed, her feelings grew and changed with him, the two growing and changing together. What a lovely metaphor.

Over the years, he had grown into a fine young man, with chiselled features and a toned chest. This fine young man was the object of the Great Fairy's affections, the boy that filled her fantasies at night. How she longed for Link, longed for his embrace, for his lips, for his Master Sword (if ya know what I mean).

"Ehehehe..." The Great Fairy giggled to herself, thinking of the silent hero: images of him lacking clothes surged into her mind, fantasies of him touching her like no other man could - the way only a true hero could. But this time, something was different. With the pesky Navi out of the way, the fairy could finally move forwards with her sordid shenanigans. She was determined to make those images, those fantasies, a reality.

The Great Fairy nodded to herself, getting to work. She sat at her vanity table, staring at her gorgeous reflection in the mirror. The woman knew that Link couldn't possible deny her - she had it all! The perfect face, the perfect body, the perfect butt. Seducing the hero would be an ease, his pants will fall to the ground the moment she looks at him.

More giggles came from her thick lips, thinking about the size of the sword concealed in his white tights. She imagined it penetrating her, inside her, impregnating her. The Great Fairy was now desperate. She needed Link. She needed him now! She wanted him now! She couldn't survive without him!

Applying more lipstick to her heavily lipsticked lips, the fairy stood up. She ran to her wardrobe, looking through her wide array of revealing clothes, searching for the perfect outfit for seducing the sexy, silent hero. 

Eventually, she settled on a few leaves to cover her vital areas. Sure, it was her usual outfit, but she didn't want to be too obvious, too desperate. Plus, the way the young male's eyes always drifted to her large, perfect chest whenever they met was a large indicator of his arousal, of his attraction to the woman. She wore a few fewer leaves than usual, though, just to ensure the boy's gaze stayed completely on her. 

With her outfit prepared, the Great Fairy left her fountain, walking seductively to Castle Town, hips swaying with every step. She was ready to find her hero. The moment she would find him, they'd get at it like wild animals, even if people watched! Actually, she would like it if people watched - it would prove Link belonged to her and to her alone. 

Swaggering amazingly through the city, the Great Fairy noticed all the eyes that were on her. Men stared, forgetting about their wives and drooling all over the practically naked woman, while the women stared in envy, wishing their bodies were as yummy as the Great Fairy's. 

A guard walked over to the fairy. She was a female guard, much to the fairy's annoyance, and held a stern glare. The guard stopped the Great Fairy in her tracks, crossing her arms and glaring.

"Whaddoya want? I have a busy schedule here," the Great Fairy glared back at the woman who was also glaring.

"You are being arrested for indecent exposure!" The guard snapped, shooting a glare at the provocative creature.

"Excuuuseee me? I'm the Great Fairy! Haven't you heard of me!? I can do whatever I want, lady!" The Great Fairy pushed the guard violently out of her way, "Now if you'll be excuse me, I have a sexy hero to seduce!"

"You just assaulted a guard!" The guard growled.

"Yeah, and what you gonna do 'bout dat?" The fairy smirked.

"Arrest you!"

"Didn't you here me before!? I'M THE GREAT MOTHERFUCKING FAIRY, BITCH! I DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!" The fairy clenched her fists, "I CAN TAKE YOU DOWN! COME AT ME, BRO!"

The female guard charged at the fairy, along with many other guards. The Great Fairy was easily beating them, until she caught a certain sexy green clad hero in her vision. Almost immediately she stopped fighting, fainting dramatically, "Ohhh! Link! Save meeeeeee~!"

The hero blinked. He looked almost... confused? Perhaps he was shocked that she was being so openly flirtatious; after all, she was usually so secretive and subtle in her pursuit of her lover.

"Save meeeeeeeeeeee!"

Link glanced around, eyes meeting with all the other Hylians, waiting for someone to intervene. He was not in the mood to get into trouble with the Royal guards.

"LINK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND SAVE ME OR SO HELP ME I'LL NEVER ALLOW MY FAIRIES TO HELP YOU AGAIN!"

That grabbed the male's attention. Giving a sigh, he walked to the Royal guards, gesturing for them to stop. Recognising that he was the famous hero, Link, the guards immediately stopped attacking.

"Ah! The hero Link! Do you need this woman?" One of the guards asked, sheathing their blade.

Link nodded with dread. Despite the dreading look, the Great Fairy knew Link liked her - he did just save her after all! Why else would he save her other than the fact that he most certainly loved her?

"I see. Well, please escort her to... wherever she lives. Make sure she never attacks anyone again! And wears appropriate clothing..." the guards soon left, leaving the fairy to stick her tongue out at them and give them the middle finger.

Link looked at her, and she immediately replaced the sticking out of the tongue and the middle finger with an innocent smile, whistling innocently, looking innocent.

"Well then, Linky! Time for you to escort me home! Like a gentleman! A sexy gentleman that is..." The Great Fairy drooled, gripping Link's hand tightly and running out of that stupid city full of stupid preps who stupidly didn't understand how awesome the Great Fairy was. 

They arrived back at the fairy fountain. Earlier that day, the Great Fairy made sure to decorate the area with romantic, scented candles, and have her fairies sing romantic music. This was all to set the mood. Now that the Great Fairy had Link in her clutches, she could finally do what she had been dreaming so long about.

"Oh~ Linky~" the Great Fairy pulled the hero close to her. Considering he was shorter than the fairy, instead of meeting eye to eye with the fairy, he met eye to breasts and blushed heavily in embarrassment.

The Great Fairy hugged him tightly, "Finally! Alone together! I've been waiting for this for sooooo long!"

Link struggled. The fairy was confused as to why he was struggling before she realised that Link was suffocating, his head trapped between her large breasts. Giving a laugh, the fairy let go, "Oopsie-daisy!"

The fairy stared into Link's deep, azure pools, drowning herself in their beauty as if they were actually water that you could swim in and as if she would be able to drown which she probably couldn't since she might not even have lungs. It was at that moment she realised that Link was glaring at her.

"Whaaaa? What's wrong, Linky? You don't want this?" The Great Fairy asked playfully, gesturing to her voluptuous body.

Link nodded.

"EH!?" The fairy's eyes widened in shocked disbelief, "You genuinely don't wanna screw me!? You're joking, right!?"

Link shook his head.

"But... But..." the Great Fairy didn't understand. She had it all, she was the sexiest woman or fairy alive, why didn't Link want her!? An idea suddenly sprung to mind as she tore the remaining leaves from her body, "Do you want me now!?"

Link blushed, averted his gaze, before shaking his head.

"You're blushing! You want this!!" The fairy screeched.

"Perhaps he just blushing 'cause that's what most boys do when they see a naked woman..." one of her small fairies suggested.

The Great Fairy glared at it, before grabbing the fairy that dared speak, crushing it in her hands and eating it.

Link gasped in horror.

"SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY MEEEEEEE!? I DID THE SAME TO THAT STUPID PREP NAVI TOO! THE NAVI YOU HAVE NOW IS AN IMPOSTER!" The Great Fairy screamed, laughing maniacally as she spoke. She then grabbed the imposter fairy, eating it alive, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRICKING MY POOR LINKY PIE!"

Then the Great Fairy began to kill all the fairies at her fountain, eating them whole. Once they were all dead, she turned to look at Link, who was staring in complete horror.

"Will you love me now, Liiiiiiiiiiink~?" The Great Fairy crept up to the sexy hero, fairy blood dripping from her pout and coating her naked body.

Link took a few hesitant steps back, looking around. The Great Fairy then forcefully kissed him, forcing her tongue into his delicious mouth, her tongue exploring every nook and cranny like an explorer exploring a mouth of treasure.

The hero attempted to push her off, but the fairy persisted, tugging desperately against his tunic. She was so close, so close to finally having the muscular, sexy, beautiful body of Link all to herself. 

Eventually, the Great Fairy pulled back to have a gasp of air, before gazing adoringly at her hero, the handsome male panting. 

"You're such a good kisser~" the fairy whispered, "Now... Let's make babies!"

Link squeaked in horror, jumping back, eyes widening.

"Oh, c'mon Link~ We both know you want it~" the fairy closed the gap between them, pressing her body close against his.

Link took a few deep breaths, before glaring threateningly at the fairy. The Great Fairy playfully feigned fear, laughing to herself, "Aw~! Don't be like thaaaaat. I can give you the time of your life!"

The hero just shook his head.

"Pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeee?" The fairy tilted her head, mustering the largest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

Link crossed his arms, shaking his head more.

"LINK! PLEASE!" She was now begging him.

The boy sighed, before turning to leave the blood stained Fairy Fountain. The Great Fairy, horrified, followed him, clinging to his leg, "DON'T LEAVE ME MY LOVE! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!!"

Link's eye twitched and he kicked the crazy woman off his leg, only for her to jump back on, clinging on to it with her teeth. 

Finally, after all the persisting, Link finally whipped out his Master Sword. Wait....

He whipped out the wrong Master Sword!!!

It was not the one the Great Fairy craved, but the actual sword-weapon one which could genuinely kill things. Ok, both might be able kill things, but this one was the metal, sharp, scary one. The Great Fairy took a step back - maybe Link made a mistake? Maybe he meant to get out the 'sword' she wanted him to get out? 

Link charged at her. And so, the Great Fairy finally got her wish and was finally penetrated by Link that night, but not in the way she desired as the sword was pulled out her chest and she died. He

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
